perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Skills
Skills are what Pure Virtual World uses instead of a class-like structure. This page lists the various Skills available for players to use. For a description of how Ranks and the Skill Point system work, see Skills and Leveling. Combat Skills= Agility Agility measures a character's dexterity, acrobatic ability, and chances to evade attacks. Every character has a base Evasion of 50%, and every rank of Agility increases their Evasion by an additional 10%. Agility is limited by the type of armor a character is wearing. Aside from Cloth Armor, each type of armor, when worn, subtracts a certain number of levels from a character's Agility. The subtractions are shown on the following table. Conditioning Conditioning measures a character's strength and athletic ability. Each level of Conditioning adds five points of damage to a character's non-magical attacks and 1% to their non-magical Hit Chance. Toughness Toughnes'''s measures a character's physical hardiness and modifies their HP. Every level of Toughness increases a character's HP by a variable amount dependent on their Rank, given on the table below. HP is recalculated with each new Rank, so, for example, a level of Toughness gained at D Rank is automatically upgraded to the new bonus value upon reaching C Rank. Parry '''Parrying is a character's ability to block incoming attacks. An attack is Parried if it misses by less than the amount of a character's Parry Rating. Parry Rating stacks with and is in all other ways identical to Evasion. Each level of Parry increases a character's Parry Rating by 5%. At 5 levels of Parry, the Shield and Riposte skills become available to unlock. Shield The Shield skill measures a character's ability to block attacks with a shield and has a prerequisite of 5 levels of Parry. Each level of Shield grants a character 5 points of damage reduction, which stacks with their armor, so long as they are equipped with a shield. Riposte The Riposte skill allows a character who Parries an attack to respond with a free attack of their own, using their Riposte level instead of their normal Weapon Skill level for that attack. It has a prerequisite of 5 levels of Parry. Taunt The Taunt skill allows a character to attract the attention of mobs, forcing them to attack that character. Each level of Taunt, when used, is equivalent to dealing 100 points of damage to that monster for the purposes of its target prioritization. Armor The Armor skills determine the effectiveness with which a character uses their armor. In Pure Virtual World, there are four types of armor, each of which reduces incoming damage by a given amount. Armor sets, like characters, have Ranks, and the Rank of a given set of armor determines how much damage it blocks, as given on the table below. Characters gain additional damage reduction from their armor depending on their Armor Skills. Each type of armor has its own unique Armor Skill, and each level in an Armor Skill grants bonus damage reduction while wearing armor of the corresponding type, as shown on the table below. Weapons There are nine weapon types in Pure Virtual World, each with a corresponding Weapon Skill. Each level of a Weapon Skill adds 10% Hit Chance to attacks with weapons of that type. To resolve Weapon Attacks, the game first determines if an attack is a critical hit. Next, the attacker's Hit Chance is subtracted from the defender's combined Evasion and Parry Rating. The resulting percentage is the chance that the attack misses. Critical hits do double damage if they hit and normal damage even if they miss. Weapon Damage Weapons come in ten different levels of power. On a hit, every weapon does damage equal to the base damage value of that weapon's type multiplied by the weapon's power level. Weapon Range Weapons in Pure Virtual World can have one of three different range values. Melee weapons can only be used against adjacent targets. Low-range weapons can be used in melee, or against targets up to 30 feet away. Long-range weapons cannot be used in melee, but can be used against targets up to 300 feet away. Weapon Type Table Martial Arts The Martial Arts Skill reflects a character's ability to use their own body as a weapon. A character with the Martial Arts Skill can make unarmed melee attacks using the statistics of a sword, axe, or club with a power level equal to the character's levels in Martial Arts. The player can choose which type of weapon to emulate each round, but the character's Hit Chance is still governed by their Weapon Skill levels with the corresponding weapon type. |-|Survival Skills= Lockpicking The Lockpicking Skill represents a character's ability to pick locks. Every level of Lockpicking makes it 10% easier to pick locks. Hiding The Hiding Skill represents a character's ability to conceal themselves (or anything else). Every level of Hiding adds 10% to a character's Hiding Score. Moving characters suffer a 30% penalty to their Hiding Score. Detection The Detection Skill represents a character's ability to sense the world around them. Every level of Detection extends a character's ability to register nearby monsters and map points by 20 feet beyond the base range of 300 feet. Every level also adds 10% to the character's Detection Score, above the base value of 50%. To determine if a character can sense a hidden creature or item, the target's Hiding Score is subtracted from their Detection Score, with the result being the odds that the target is spotted. Tracking The Tracking Skill represents a character's ability to follow clues and signs. Every level of Tracking adds 10% to a character's tracking score. When tracking a target, the target's Hiding Score is subtracted from the tracker's Tracking Score, with the result being the odds that the tracker can follow the trail. Listening The Listening Skill represents the sharpness of a character's hearing. Each level of Listening adds 5 feet to the distance a character can hear, beyond the base 30 feet. For the purposes of Listening distance, wooden and plaster walls are treated as being five times their actual thickness, while stone walls are treated as ten times their actual thickness. Trapfinding The Trapfinding Skill represents a character's ability to sense hazards. Each level of Trapfinding increases a character's odds of detecting a trap by 10% and increases the distance at which they can sense traps by 5 feet. Sprinting The Sprinting Skill determines a character's movement speed. Each level of Sprinting increases a character's speed above the base level as shown on the table below. Carrying The Carrying Skill increases a character's inventory size. Every character has a base of 20 inventory slots, accessible at all times, and 40 bank slots, only accessible at banks in towns. Each level of Carrying increases a character's inventory slots by 10 and bank slots by 20. Meditation The Meditation Skill increases the length of time a character can go without food, water, or sleep without penalties, as shown on the following table. Each level of Meditation delays the onset of Sleep Deprivation and Hunger by one day and reduces the effects of Thirst by 1%. Taming The Taming skill allows you to keep a permanent, combat-capable pet. The pet's base stats are given on the following table. Every level of Taming, including the first, increases the pet's HP by 100, Evasion by 10%, and Hit Chance by 5%. The pet's base damage is multiplied by the characters' level of Taming to determine its damage values. |-|Crafting Skills= Crafting skills in Pure Virtual World can be split into two basic types: Harvesting Skills and Production Skills. Harvesting Skills are used to gather and create resources, while Production Skills are used to turn resources into usable items. Harvesting Skills Harvesting Skills allow characters to create and gather crafting resources. The five Harvesting Skills are Fishing, Butchery, Farming, Mining, and Herbalism. When a player attempts to harvest a material, the base yield of the harvest is multiplied by their character's level in the relevant Harvesting Skill. Fishing The Fishing Skill measures a character's ability to catch fish, which can then be used for Cooking. A character does not need to own land or engage in combat to fish. Butchery The Butchery Skill measures a character's ability to harvest the parts of creatures killed in combat. Meat can be used for Cooking, and hides can be used for Tailoring to make leather armor. Farming The Farming Skill measures a character's ability to work the land to produce crops. Crops from Farming can be used for Cooking or Brewing, and some can be used for Tailoring to make cloth armor. A Character must own land in order to use Farming. Mining The Mining Skill measures a character's ability to extract metal from the earth. Metal can then be used for Smithing. Herbalism The Herbalism Skill measures a character's ability to identify and gather useful plants and herbs throughout the world, which can then be used for Brewing or Alchemy. Production Skills Production Skills allow characters to turn crafting resources into usable items. The five Production Skills are Cooking, Brewing, Tailoring, Smithing, and Alchemy. The power level of an item that a character can create is equal to their level in the relevant Production Skill. Cooking The Cooking Skill allows characters to create edible food, which alleviates hunger and can, at higher power levels, apply other positive status effects. Brewing The Brewing Skill allows characters to create common drinks, which alleviate thirst and can, at higher power levels, apply other positive status effects. Tailoring The Tailoring Skill allows characters to create cloth and leather armor, as detailed on the following table. Smithing The Smithing Skill allows characters to create weapons of a power level equal to their Smithing level, as well as chainmail and plate armor as shown on the following table. Alchemy The Alchemy Skill allows a character to create potions and poultices capable of restoring HP and Mana, or of imparting other beneficial status effects. |-|Magic Skills= Magic Skills are detailed on their own page. Category:Skills